A Day Early
by bellejoy81
Summary: It's just a normal day at Yale, until Quinn Fabray get's an unexpected visitor. One-Shot. Smut.


_The sunlight filtered through the curtain, gently waking a sleeping Quinn Fabray. She stretched and smiled to herself, yesterday was one of the best days that she had ever had. It started like such an ordinary day, she began her classes at Yale, stifling yawns through the morning and bouncing through the mid-afternoon, but it was during the coffee break in the common room before her last class that the day got really good._

"My, my, my, who would have thought that I would find Quinn Fabray sitting her in this café all by herself" came the call from across the room.

Quinn turned around to see who had spoken.

"I'm assuming you're having a nice break?" asked Rachel Berry

Quinn smiled. "Good afternoon Rachel, I am having a nice break, thank you. You're not someone I expected to see. How come you are here?"

"Well, I had some plans in town this weekend, and I was able to get away a bit earlier, and I've always wanted to see the inside of a Yale café, so I thought I would treat myself. And what a treat I've bumped into!" said Rachel. "Do you have much on this afternoon, or do you think that you might have some time to show me around campus?"

Rising from her chair, Quinn stretched out her hand to take Rachel's "Well, luck would have it that I don't have anything to do this afternoon, and I would love to walk you around the campus, was there anywhere particular you wanted to see?"

"Hmm, I think I'm quite happy to let you be my guide actually, I'm sure there is plenty that you can show me" Rachel winked in reply.

Hand in hand the two walked from site to site across the campus. Quinn showed Rachel the common rooms, where students often went to study, the library, where students often went to study, the bar, where students often went to study, the quad, where students often went to study.

"Ah Quinn?" Rachel started, "is there anywhere on this campus that students don't study? Somewhere they do other things, like hang out, or talk, or I don't know… anything else?"

Quinn laughed, shaking her head, "This is a top University Rachel, study is pretty much the only way people are able to be here!"

"Yeah, I get that, but my goodness, it's pretty boring isn't it?" Rachel sneered.

"Oh, I see." Quinn started leading Rachel back toward the main building, "there is this other place I could show you, it's not that popular, but I'm pretty sure people don't study in there"

"Let's go!" Rachel grinned.

Quinn seemed to be taking the long way to the main building, they passed hallway after hallway, going further and further into the belly of the building.

"Ok, here we are" Quinn announced

"Finally!" Rachel exclaimed "Wait, Quinn, where are we? What is this place? Is it a locker room?"

Quinn smiled shyly at Rachel, "Why yes Miss Berry, it is the female locker room to be exact, and I'll think you'll notice that there is not a single person in her studying."

"No, no there isn't. That is a first for today" Rachel commented.

"It won't be the only first for today" Quinn whispered, moving closer to Rachel.

Quinn reached out a hand and stroked the side of Rachel's face, running fingers through her hair as she snaked her other arm around her waist.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," she answered as she started to draw Rachel closer into her.

They women were close enough now so that their foreheads were touching, a small smile started to spread across Rachel's face as lifted her hand to run a finger along the outline of Quinn's lips. Quinn closed her eyes in response, and Rachel leaned in a little closer, replacing her fingertip with the tip of her tongue, gently moving it across Quinn's top lip.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed against Rachel's tongue.

"Hmm?" Rachel murmured in reply.

"I missed you," Quinn whispered leaning the last few centremetres forward to press her lips against Rachel's.

Slowly Quinn's tongue started to run along the inside of Rachel's lips, while the arm around her waist drew her even closer, pressing their breasts together. Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's back, down her sides, slowly gathering the bottom of her top until she was stroking her thumb along her soft flesh. At the touch of skin on skin, their kissing became more intense, their tongues running across each other's, searching out every inch of the other's mouth. Rachel nipped gently at Quinn's bottom lip, then sucked it into her mouth, this elicited a deep moan from somewhere at the back of Quinn's throat.

Moving her head up so that her forehead was once again resting against Quinn's, Rachel looked deep into her eyes as she moved her hands completely underneath her shirt, stroking at her back and sides, lightly grazing her fingertips over the sides of Quinn's breasts. Shuddering Quinn closed her eyes briefly, during this moment, Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt completely off so the blonde was standing topless in front of her. She stepped back slightly and took in a good look.

Quinn smiled crookedly and then quickly drew Rachel shirt up over her head, so that both women were standing in only their bras. In one deft movement Quinn brought Rachel back to her, crushing their now exposed flesh together, both sighing at the warmth of the touch.

"I'd really like to be naked with you," Rachel breathed heavily against Quinn's ear.

Without answering, Quinn reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop down around her feet, so she was suddenly standing in front of Rachel in only her underwear.

Groaning, Rachel eyed Quinn's body hungrily, silently begging her to take off the rest of her clothes.

Quinn, seeing the way Rachel was looking at her, raised her eyebrow slightly, indicating that it was now Rachel's turn. Before Rachel had the opportunity to remove the outer layer of her clothing herself, Quinn had already started moving her hand along Rachel's thigh to the buttons of her jeans. She could feel Rachel shivering beneath her touch, and she smiled softly to herself. As she started to unbutton Rachel's fly, she looked up into her eyes, seeing the lust and wanting there, Quinn felt herself start to shiver too. Achingly slowly, Quinn finished with the buttons and started to push Rachel's jeans to the floor, making sure to run her hands as closely to her skin as she can manage.

One Rachel had stepped out of her pants; the two women stood panting, in their underwear.

As if brought together by the cosmos, hungry for the touch of the other, they found themselves once again crushing into each other, this time grasping greedily at the other's skin. With great skill they removed the underwear from the other, until there were both naked.

Gently Quinn led Rachel over to the bench on the middle of the room, laying her down on her back. She kissed her way along Rachel's neck, gently sucking on the skin, licking into the hollow of her collar bone, feeling goose bumps rise in her wake.

Rachel ran her hand down Quinn's back, gently cupping her bottom in her fingertips, then back up her sides stroking her finger tips against her breasts. Quinn sighed against Rachel's skin as she felt Rachel's hand cupping her breast, softly pinching her nipple between her fingers.

Quinn lay her body down on top of the smaller girl, pressing their thighs together; she slowly started grinding her hips down into Rachel's. This elicited a deep groan from the brunette as she raised her hips to match Quinn's movements.

Hungrily they were capturing each other's lips, nibbling and sucking against the soft flesh on their necks, Quinn's hands massaging Rachel's breasts while Rachel's were holding onto Quinn's hips, guiding them as they ground against each other. The pace was increasing faster and faster, as each women searched for the friction they so desperately needed. Rachel arched her back and started panting hard into the side of Quinn's neck.

"Quinn," she started to breathlessly repeat over and over, "Quinn"

"I know," Quinn replied as she lifted her face so that she was looking into Rachel's eyes.

"It's ok," she whispered.

Rachel started to shudder as she felt her desire start to wash over, succumbing to her orgasm, her arms tightened around Quinn's waist which drove her hips crushing down into her own which caused Quinn's orgasm to wash over her. The two of them groaned and panted into each other, not breaking eye contact, kissing roughly, as they orgasmed together.

Once the waves stopped coming, their kisses became softer and gentler, their fingertips running lightly over each other's skin.

"You're right, that was a first for today" mumbled Rachel against Quinn's lips.

"It was a first," Quinn responded, "but the second will be just as exciting"

"As second," Rachel repeated with a cocked eyebrow "what does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean much," Quinn responded, seemingly full of energy again, "it just means that I am not done with you yet today"

Rachel giggled as she started to shift from her previous position on the bench, sitting up, moving Quinn as she did so, so that the two women were sitting side by side. Quinn moved so that she was straddling the bench, side on to Rachel. Softly she ran her fingertips over Rachel's nipples, rolling them in her fingertips, and palming the mound of flesh in her hand. While she was doing this, her lips were once again travelling over the soft skin at Rachel's neck, licking up to her earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and nibbling on it gently.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel moaned.

Quinn's hand moved down from Rachel's breasts to the inside of her thigh, gently stroking the soft skin, lightly dragging her nails across it making Rachel's skin goose bump in response.

"My god, Quinn," Rachel moaned even more earnestly than before.

On instinct Rachel spread her legs slightly with every stroke of Quinn's fingers against her skin, which encouraged Quinn to gradually bring her fingers close to Rachel's warm wet pussy. She experimented by reaching just one finger out and running it over her opening.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned from deep in her throat, "you are so wet. I want to taste you"

Rachel shuddered in response as Quinn moved now to be on her knees in front of the brunette. With one hand on each thigh, she pushed Rachel's legs even further apart, taking in a nice long look at the view. Finally she leaned in and extended her tongue to take one long lick of Rachel's pussy, ending with a kiss on her clit.

Leaning her head back, Rachel arched her back and gripped the edge of the bench.

"Quinn," she sighed breathlessly, "Quinn, it won't be long." Rachel begged as Quinn kept licking in long strokes and kisses against Rachel's pussy and clit.

"Quinn, I need you" Rachel begged.

On hearing this, Quinn moved around them around until there were in a 69 position, with Rachel lying underneath her. Without a word, Rachel, placing her hand on either side of Quinn's waist, brought the blonde pussy down to her mouth, and unlike the long gentle strokes Quinn was using, Rachel buried her lips against the warm flesh. She nibbled, licked and sucked her way along Quinn's lips and dipped her tongue into her pussy. She suckled her clit into her mouth , moving one of her hands from Quinn's hips to push two fingers inside her. Quinn bucked her hips at this rough sudden movement and increased the speed at which she was licking against Rachel's slit.

Together the two of them moved more frantically, licking and sucking at each other's skin, moaning against the warmth on their faces, breathing the deep heady scent of the other into their bodies.

Rachel moaned louder and started to grind her hips upwards into Quinn's mouth as she started to feel her orgasm wash over her. Quinn responded in the same manner while continuing to lick against Rachel.

Rachel started to cum, moaning into Quinn's pussy where her face was still buried, her hips shaking and shuddering under the intensity. A few moments later Quinn also came, feeling the spasms move right through her body.

After a few moments the women moved on the bench so they were cuddled in each other's arms. Neither of them said anything for a long while, but they did slowly start to dress themselves and make their way back to the café.

_Quinn stretched in her bed, smiling at the memory of that change room. She could hear some noises from the kitchen and lazily wrapped a sheet around herself as she went to see what was going on. Leaning against the bench she watched quietly while pancakes were being made, juice was decanted and a breakfast in bed tray was all set up._

_"Aren't you adorable?" Quinn asked. "Getting breakfast all made like this"_

_"Silly, you know I always make breakfast on Saturday. Now you have to go back to bed, otherwise you're going to ruin it!"_

_"You're the best girlfriend ever," Quinn laughed as she headed back to the room._

_"I know I am," Rachel called after her, "and aren't you glad I came home a day early from my business trip? It's been a long time since we were alone in the girl's bathroom. And I for one am very pleased that we were able to take a little trip down memory lane"_

_Smiling broadly Quinn settled herself back into her bed. She really did have the best life, the best girlfriend, and yes, the best of everything._


End file.
